Dragosfriend
The Start of Bakugan: It all started one day when a friend of his got him into bakugan. Then he just went crazy over Bakugan. Then when Bakugan Dimensions came out he went insane. A Era of Peace on Bakugan Dimensions: Dragosfriend is a long time user on BD and he remembers when there was peace until a war started which EVERYONE remembers,but lets save that story for later. Some people call me Drago for short. Now anyways lets begin the story. When dragosfriend came into Bakugan Dimensions he was a pyrus brawler. Of course everyone has to start somewhere and dragosfriend didn't seem to get it at first. He always wanted to get better and this event I'm about to tell you changed everything. One day when dragosfriend was walking toward the school he found some people fighting and a guy really injured. Now your probably wondering what was happening in this fight. Well dragosfriend helped a guy named helios96 and one guy stole his girlfriend. Little did I know that helios96 had powers. At that time I couldn't do anything. That guy was at a level 500 plus at that time I was still at only 300 -_-. After all of that happened they forgived eachother and we formed a team. I was the weakest one at that time. helios96 turned out to be one of my best friends. Also there was this dude named Vikus. His guardian bakugan was Linehalt and boy was he strong. For me I had to pass a test for me to join the team. I had to brawl Jake and it wasn't that hard. Then it took off from there. Since I was the weakest one that made me want to get stronger. Then I just had this desire to train. I was very power hungry and I was tired of always being the weakest one. Then I started adding more battle gear and bakugan and kept training. When I got Helix Dragonoid (My guardian bakugan) leveled up then it really started to get interesting. And now I could stand up for myself in a brawl and actually win one. The team kinda broke up because of arguments and stuff. Now one day I was at the plaza at the tournament one day. And somehow I was lucky enough to get picked to face against BrightLight. She was a GM on BD and she almost beat me. But I knew I couldn't lose this match. I used my last attack Nova Dive to win the game. That gave me more confidence and now I could beat all of my teamates because I got stronger. They didn't even come close. It was a fun time,but now war was coming upon BD... Start of War: I soon realized I had powers of a dragon inside me for using a pyrus style. At that time I was at a 600 level at that time. Then more teams started to come alive. I talked to Vikus and he said only the strong brawlers can stop this war. But for us to stop this war we had to train harder like we never did before. I started meeting more people that could help us fight against the bad guys,but it seemed like we would destroy everything. My training didn't stop though. But I had to find somewhere to train so I won't destroy everything. So what did I do ? I went into Bakugan Interspace and I could feel my powers growing by the second. When I came out of there I was a level 700 and yes I was still power hungry. Now where the war ended is a tale that you would really want to hear. Neathia and Gundalia: All of the sudden I got sucked in by a blue portal and I went into a place called Neathia. It was a place filled with Gold,Gems,and the most powerful thing in the universe...The Perfect Orb. If that thing was stolen it would mean the end of the universe. Now I know why a war was started,but that was only half of the reason. I became a Neathian Soldier with Dragon like power in a human body with Bakugan. I was at level 800 at that time. I was protecting the Sacred Orb until Night Time. Then a leader named Sam from Neathia was captured by Gundalians. Everybody was freaking out. We went over there and we tried to rescue him,but he already had a plan. He was going to blow the ship up and teleport back. I had to get stronger so I bought the Storm and Spitfire style and it was epic. Then one night our leader had the nerve to say brawl me (against the leader of the Gundalians named Dog) ! If I lose then we leave and you keep everything. I said are you nuts ?! I came into the middle of the conversation and asked him if I could brawl him. Because at that time I was at level 830 and he was only at level 790. But he said no and we lost. We had to leave. They went back to earth,but I was staying. I wasn't giving up just yet. After a while the Gundalian leader didn't show up and we took over Neathia again and Peace was once restored. Peace is Restored: I was happy that peace was restored,but for some reason I didn't have the Drivng Force to train hard like I used to. I guess I was just to at peace until I didn't even train anymore ! I started hanging out with friends more. Not a bad thing to do,but I wasn't training like I should've been. Then yet again a lot of people were passed me. But if it wasn't for that one day I was walking toward a school I wouldn't be the level I am right now. Unfortunetly before I got my training mojo back BD shut down. I said goodbye to all of my friends. I was a level 850 until the day it shut down. Personality: Kind,Joyfull,Kinda angry if you make me mad,competitive. Level: 850 Fighting Style: Storm and Spitfire Attribute: Pyrus Notable sayings: Good game ! Hey dude ! Lets brawl ! Pyrus is the best ! Grr... What ? OH SNAP ! Current Life: I wish BD comes back one day so I could get a second chance.